talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings
Halflings are the short, friendly nomadic peoples of the central mainland, commonly encountered on the road as part of large caravans. History The halfling people keep no written record of their kind, preferring instead a rich, complex oral history, in which historical truth, useful proverbs and attention-grabbing theatrics all play a part. What factual information that can be gleaned suggests that the halfling nation, such as it is, has been wandering and nomadic since the destruction of their homeland in the Land Southward during the Harrowing. Language Almost all halflings speak Common, although some histories suggest that there was at one time a halfling language. Some words of this language remain in what is commonly called "Thieves' Cant", a somewhat pejorative term. Government The halfling nation lacks a single, unified government, consisting as it does of hundreds of nominally independent caravans. However, most caravans have some connection, either familial or financial, with the halflings of Highrock Hold, a towering fortress-city in the northern Clanlands. Military While halflings lack an organised military, no caravan is defenceless. The harshness of life on the road means that most halflings are not only trained and dangerous combatants, but that they are used to working and fighting as a team. Should the various caravans ever join forces, the halfling army would be an elusive but effective force. Expansion Halflings, as a race, lack the drive for territorial expansion, preferring the mobility and variety of the travelling life. While some aberrant members of the community do settle down, they typically do so in a settlement of another race, especially elves and humans. Major cities While there are perhaps a dozen small towns primarily occupied by halflings, only one settlement deserves the title "city" - Highrock Hold, the great citadel-city of the halflings. Defended by both the elements and a standing army, this fortress serves not only as the home of what halfling nobility there is, but also functions as a bank, a storage vault and a fence for the entire halfling people. Relations with other races Halflings have good relationships with elves and humans, finding many points of agreement and understanding between those cultures. This typically extends to half-elves and even half-orcs, assuming the individuals in question are amenable. Their relationship with dwarves is somewhat more strained, as dwarves tend to find halflings too flighty and irresponsible to respect. Halflings do not get along with gnomes, however - ancient grudges between the two tiny peoples has resulted in several (very) small wars, with miniature banners being flown as warriors ride to battle astride trained Labradors. Culture Halfling culture is focused around gemstones, jewelry, small sculptures and other, lightweight expressions of artistic endeavor. Such items have the dual advantage of being easy to transport and easy to sell, especially if they have been acquired in some sub-legal fashion. Religion All halflings revere, to some extent, Yondalla, the creator of their race and a sort of global mother-figure. While non-halfling worshippers of Yondalla do exist, halflings consider the Nuturing Matriarch to be their own. Some halflings believe that Yondalla is not alone in the halfling pantheon, and there exists no small debate on which other deities might exist. Halfling clerics of various denominations frequently engage in friendly, lively debates on the topic, although all accept both the existence and the primacy of Yondalla. Infrastructure Halflings, as a race, have almost no infrastructure of their own, prefering to travel the roads of others, although most halfling caravans will pitch in to repair roads damaged by floods or other natural disasters. Category:Races